500 Years
by Schwarze-Natter
Summary: About Tora's thoughts during his time in the Aotsuki cellar


500 Years 

  
by Tora-chan

  
  
  
  
…„So, what are you going to do now?", said the man to the huge, orange coloured beast, that was glaring straight back at him from the grey stone wall, he was pinned at with the help of a most powerful spear. The man sat down on the ground in front of the beast - close enough to see the features in his face, but far enough to be out of his reach. The man looked calmly in the eyes of the fierce creature, he had battled and beaten not so long ago and was waiting patiently for an answer of his question. The beast – one of the most feared and powerful monster lords - was fidgety and looked quiet pathetic and miserable. The spear in his shoulder caused him pain and he was full of rage; looking in the eyes of the enemy, but unable reaching him to kill.. With a low growl and a dark voice, the beasts spoke out angry "What the hell do you think I will do now, human?" "I don't know" the man said shrugging his shoulders. "That's what I want to know from you". The beast turned his head to the side in disgust and yet, started to think about the man's question, but he wasn't able to give an answer to it. He never had been in such an situation before – being captured and imprisoned by a force, more powerful than he was - and although he didn't actual believe it, he feared somehow, that he won't get a way so easy this time. "Leave me alone, Samurai! I don't feel a slightest need to talk to you", the beast said with a faint voice. "Are you certain about that? This is your last chance to have a little conversation with someone else, instead of yourself. After I left this room, the door will be shut for ever. Then there will be no one to join your company… never again." "I don't attach great importance to talk to a human!" the beast hissed despicable. "Not to me, you want to say" replied the man "What ever…" muttered the beast. Some men, servants of the temple, looked down to the man from the – yet open – door. "Master…; it is time now!" one of them called. "You know, it's over. This is your fate! You will never terrify human souls again, you will never see the light of the sun again, you will never leave this imprisonment of yours. I will take care of this, believe me!" the man said calmly, while getting up to his feet again and turning to the steps "You don't really believe this, do you?" replied the beast with sarcasm in his voice. "You cannot hold me down here forever and you know that, Samurai!". The man smiled a bit to himself "Maybe I can't. But the Spear of Beasts can do…" The beasts rage grew by these words. His voice was getting louder, he almost screamed. "I will find a way to get out of here and you'll be the first one to die! This spear can't hold me, nothing can hold me" I will break out of here. Then I'll fight you again and kill you! Do you hear me?!? I'll kill you!!!" "You lost, monster" the man seriously said. "…. now this is your eternity". The beast watched irritated as the door above him was shut…

  
  
  
  
100 Years:

  
...I lost! I lost? Can it really be? Beaten by a pathetic, little human, who has stolen my freedom and keeps me off from reaching my one and only aim. Am I truly this weak? No, I'm not. I killed everyone, who dared to stand in my way. I'm not weak. I'm strong, very strong. I hate you, Samurai! Oh, will take revenge; believe me, I will. And if not on you, then on your descendants, human! I swear to you! God damn it, I am one of the mightiest monsters of the world, maybe even the mightiest of all! You cannot hold me down here forever. Oh, I will destroy your miserable little life. I will destroy you. All I need, is just a tiny little chance; a tiny little chance, to be free again. And then I will kill you… slowly and cruel. Oh, it's going to be so sweet, to drown your life force in your own pool of blood. Beware of my revenge, Samurai! You should have killed me, while you still had the chance. Letting me live was a fatal mistake of yours.

  
Hm, you humans up there are very busy, aren't you?!. Do you know, I'm trapped down her?. Oh, sure you do…! I bet, a nasty shudder runs through your bodies by the thought of me. Ah, that's good! I can smell your fear…. and every one of you up there knows, I can. I still remember, when they built the walls around me. All of them so careful not to make a wrong move and get to close to me. All these horrified faces and the terror in their human eyes. Oh, this goddamn spear…! If only I'd be able to pull it out. Then escape would be so simple. But I can't. This spear keeps me trapped, forces me to give way in its power, controls me.

  
My shoulder hurts…!

  
  
200 Years:

  
…Ah, the light of the sun forces its way through every tiny crack of the door, that is suppose to bar my way to the world outside. It's so mighty, so unstoppable, so free…! I wish, I would be just like the light. Well, at least I had been that way once. Oh yes, I had been so mighty. Everyone – humans and monsters – feared me like death itself and ran away in terror and panic at my sight – in vain…! So, where is my power now? Where is my strength? Where is my freedom? Oh, I know where it is. It is trapped inside this spear. Goddamn it, I am powerful! It mustn't have happen. It shouldn't be that way. I underestimated that Samurai, I do admit that now. It was a big mistake… I had been inattentive. Maybe even only for one second, but one second too long. Long enough for him to take his change and defeat me. He defeated me! Why wasn't I able to defeat him? No, he didn't defeat me all by himself. He couldn't have done it without the Spear of Beasts, which gave him the strength to stand a fight against me. Is this spear really too strong for me? Well, at least it is strong enough to hold me down here, that's for sure. Hm, this Samurai should be already dead by now. So there is no chance left for me to get my revenge on him. Just too bad, isn't it? I'm so bored! All I can do, is look down to the cold floor or up to the colourless stone walls. It doesn't change, nothing changes. It's always the same, always the same…!

  
I always dream about the same thing. The Samurai, the fight, the defeat, the sentence... Isn't it enough, I have to think of it all the time, while I'm awake, do I really have to dream about it, either?

  
The floor is dirty…!

  
  
300 Years:

  
…Rats! Lucky rats, who can go everywhere, where ever they want to. I hate rats. They don't even taste good, but I envy them. Oh, I want to get out of here!!! I want to run; I want to fly high above green meadows, woods, valleys and mountains. Just like I used to 300 years ago. I want to see the blue sky, breathe the fresh air, heat up my body by the warm rays of the sun and cool it by the wetness of the rain. I want to look up to the pale blue moon and sleep underneath an endless sea of sparkling stars. Ah, how sweet is freedom and how sweet is making love… I wonder, what this lovely, little female is doing right now. Quiet lovely she was, indeed. Mh, what a silky fur she had; how nice she smelt; so soft were her beautiful, rich breasts… and her lips tasted sweet!… Ah, her lips. With every single kiss, she tried to let me know, how much she needs me. Wonder if she misses me. Oh, sure she does! She always said, she couldn't live without me anymore. She loves me… And always hoped, I would love her too, one day. She never told me this, but I could see it in her eyes. Ha, what a fool… but a lovely one! I never knew her name. At least I didn't ask for it. Well, I didn't care. I never cared about her. Oh no, now I am aroused…!

  
Will ever come a day, that brings me freedom again? The freedom to go where ever I want, to do what ever I want. Would it be worth to keep faith? To keep on hoping and hoping for a new day to come, that brings change? No, there's no worth in hoping. I can't keep faith or hope anymore, not after 300 years… There is no hope, no faith. Now there's only emptiness left inside of me.

  
It's so silent…!

  
  
400 Years:

  
...I hear noises; heavy, loud noises. The first noises I hear again since ... I'm not quiet sure. Maybe 5 or 6 decades. What is this? I never heard such noises before in my life. It sounds so strange. Is the world breaking apart? I wish, it would be that way! But I guess, I have no such luck. It had been so silent for so long. No voices, no steps – nothing at all. Hm, I can hardly feel my left shoulder. Maybe the nerves went numb. Well, after 400 years without moving it… no wonder. The air down here turned horrible stuffy, nearly suffocating. It became hard for me to breathe. Besides it smells musty – just like in a vault. I hate that smell!

  
I'm tired of being trapped in this cold, dark place. All I can do, day by day, is stare down at the dirty stone floor or look up to the door to see the few rays of sunlight appear in the morning and disappear again in the evening. Not very entertaining, not at all. Is it going to be like this for the rest of my life? Is this my destiny – to be cooped down here forever? Forever… How long might that be?

  
My back is numb…!

  
  
500 Years:

  
…I'm so hungry! I had never been hungry before, at least not real hungry. I can't stand it. I become more weak with every day. If someone would attack me know, I'm not sure, if I would be able to defeat him, without using all my powers…I'm so goddamn sick of all this! I can't stand it anymore, I can't! Oh, I wish, I wouldn't be immortal and could die at last. I can't go on living that way. I don't want to go on living that way. Why can't I finally die? Hm, what did this Samurai look like again, who did all this to me? I can't remember. I've forgotten his face, his figure. But does it still matter now anyway? Every revenge I've sworn, every threat became indifferent to me. Everything became indifferent to me. I don't care anymore. There is nothing left, except for my entreating wish, finally to get out of here!

  
This dream, I had last night… It was so strange and yet… so wonderful. This place, I've been at; everything was bright and clear. It had been so warm there and everywhere around me were beautiful, rich colors. The sun was shining brightly and there was peace everywhere. No hatred, no enmity. Only peace and joy. There were forms around me; laughing and smiling at me. Although I couldn't see their faces, they seemed so familiar to me. I felt save and wanted in their presence. I didn't know exactly what kind of place it was, but it didn't matter to me. I was beloved there and I was happy… If I wouldn't know better, I'd say, it was heaven. Ah, there it is again; this young voice! I've heard it a several times now. Well, not very often. And most of the time this voice only cursed. Probably a boy; a young boy. Not very old. Just a child… and easy to kill! Wonder, if he knows, who is rotting down here. No, I don't think so. No one even might remember me.

  
Someone breaks up the door!!! Maybe now, after so many years, this merciless captivity finally comes to an end…

  
  
  
  
The beast listened carefully to the sounds and looked up expectant, even impatient to the door above him, just like he did so many times during these 500 years of imprisonment. But this time it was different! It wasn't the same feeling of longing he felt, he had, when he glared at this door. He looked up to the door while the arising feeling of hope burned though every part of his body. "Yes, just a little bit more and it'll break up" the beast mumbled to himself, while he got more and more the fidgets. After these words, the door had been broken up violently. He watched a figure loosing his balance and falling down into his prison. He heard the figure mumbling something to itself. When the beast saw this creature as it came up to its feet and turned to the steps to leave again, he had the slight feeling of panic. He knew, he had to do something to make it stay. Maybe this was his last chance to get free again, free at last. The beast was breathing very hard. Suddenly the figure stopped – its body seemed to be frozen. The beast could smell the fear of the figure lightly rising. He smiled to himself. "Is it a human..?" the beast asked with a bit curiosity in his dark, rough, manly voice…

  
  
  
  
  
Author's Note: Ushio & Tora belong to Kazuhiro Fujita, Shounen Sunday, Shogunkukan and others. I'm only borrowing them.


End file.
